¡Amor ciego!
by flor.gonzalez.5872
Summary: el padre de Katara Hakoda, la obliga a casarse con el Príncipe Zuko pero tiene 2 meses a favor para encontrar a su verdadero amor... ¿encontrara su verdadero amor?... si lo encuentra ¿quien o quienes se intempondran entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autoras:**** como lo abran notado dice autoras, somos dos chicas, hermanas gemelas. Bueno en fin, este es nuestro primer fic, nos alegra escribirlo. A los que les mostramos les gusto. Nos encanta avatar, en especial la pareja Kataang, muerte a Zutara. El fic es un universo alterno, es todo como la serie lo único que no existe la guerra. Aang nunca estuvo atrapado en el iceberg, esta "mágicamente" en el tiempo de Katara, Zuco, Sokka, Toph, ect. El fic se trata de entre todo Kataang, el principio no tanto pero bueno. En fin aca esta la historia. **

**Titulo:**** Amor ciego**

**Capitulo 1:** **Correo aério**

En las altas torres del castillo, de la tribu agua del sur. Donde todo parecía ser tan feliz, no lo era

Katara

_Escribo esto porque. Ni siquiera se porque escribo esta carta, lo único que se es que estoy en mi enorme cuarto. Derramando lágrimas tras lágrima. _

_En realidad yo amo mi tribu, es hermosa, todo es tan pacifico. Amo el esfuerzo que hace la tribu para vivir en armonía. Amo como los maestros usan sus habilidades de agua control para la defensa y no para el ataque. Amo como obtenemos nuestros recuerdos por medio de los espíritus de la luna y el océano. Amo mi espacio, estar rodeada de agua y hielo, amo estar rodeada de mi elemento. Amo el agua control. Amo ser quien soy._

_Pero a veces esto cansada. Estoy cansada de que me digan que hacer, como tengo que ser, como debo verter, caminar, hablar. Estoy cansada de esta tonta idea de mi padre con este tonto compromiso con este tonto, lo digo por su forma de ser. ¿Por qué tengo que casarme con este tonto? No podemos estar ni 2 minutos sin paliarnos, claro él es el principito perfecto con mi papa, y yo soy la oveja negra de la familia por no querer casarme, y mi hermano es capas de defenderme, si él esta feliz en viajando por el mundo, y yo acá. Mi madre esta re contenta con los preparativos para la boda en un mes, como se supone que voy a estar a su lado, como quieren que cada minuto de mi pobre vida la pasara a su lado. No puedo no lo voy a poder soportar, no creo que valla a convencer a mi padre, yo no tengo idea que voy a hacer._

_Per_

Abren la puerta, escondo el papel rápido, para que no lo vea.

-¿nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

-katara no digas tonterías

-el único que dice tonterías sos voz, ¿y que estas haciendo en mi cuarto?

-¿terminaste de escribir la carta para el rey tierra?

-no no la termine, Zuko

-bueno termínala pronto, tu padre esta ansioso

-¿y ansioso por que?

-no lo se es tu padre, ah y una cosa mas, te manda a llamar

Dicho eso solio de la habitación. Salgo del cuarto.

Mi padre nos esperaba en la sala de reunión

-padre ¿me manda a llamar?

- si, siéntense- dijo mientras nos indicaba los lugares -les quería decir que estuve pensando seriamente sobre su casamiento, se que no están de acuerdo con eso

-claro que no estoy de acuerdo- pensé

-he decidido cambiar la fecha, la boda será en dos meses

-si, seguro va hacer para los preparativos

-esto implica que pueden buscar pareja, y cancelar el compromiso

-tengo 2 meses, 2 meses para buscar pareja y no casarme con el idiota príncipe Zuko- pensé con tanta alegría. Zuko me miro de reojo confundido

Zuko

-¿Qué le pasa a esta princesita? Se pone contenta porque aplazaron nuestro casamiento. Eso tendría que haberla puesto verdaderamente triste. No se da cuenta que se va a casar conmigo, Zuko el mejor de los príncipes, el chico mas lindo de todo el mundo, mas inteligente, el mejor maestro fuego, claro después de mi padre, de mi tío, de mi hermana pero claro ella es un chica, y las chicas no cuentan.

Katara

-Zuko si estas pensando en que sos el que eres el mejor chico o príncipe del mundo.

-claro no estoy pensando en que soy el mejor del universo

-arg yo no puedo creer que este comprometida contigo

-por algo no me quiero con ese chico, es demasiado egoísta-piensa Katara

-por lo menos tener en cuenta a tu hermana, es mucho mejor que voy, en la técnica de fuego control y estoy pensando que también en la personalidad

Hakoda (padre de Katara)

Con eso Katara sale y Zuko la sigue

-No puedo creer que llegue a pensar que ellos podían ser un matrimonio feliz- pienso

Katara

-claro que la tome en cuenta pero ella es un chica y las chicas nunca pero nunca cuentan, ¡ni pienses que te vas a librar de mi!

- tengo dos meses, 8 semanas, 56 días, 1344 horas, 80640 minutos o 4838400 segundos... como quieras que te lo diga, no pienso perder ni un segundo

- ya lo estas haciendo

-tienes razón- dije esto mientras entraba de nuevo en la sala -padre ¿me permites hacer un viaje?

-¿a donde?

-al reino tierra, no se cuanto puede durar

-con una condición

-¿cual?

-que me envíes una carta cada día

- claro padre

-¿cuando piensas irte?

-lo ante posible

-bueno prepara tus cosas y avísame

Salgo de la sala. Zuko me mira con cara de ¿que esta haciendo? Solo seguí caminando estaba tan feliz.

Después de unas horas

Termine de empacar mis cosas y le avise a mi padre

-hija, ¿Dónde piensas hospedarte cuando estés allá?

-con la princesa, Toph

-bueno le avisare a su tío, rey.

**Adelanto: ****Capitulo: Incógnitos**

Aang

Estaba terminando mi meditación. Era tan lindo y pacifico estar hay, viajando al reino tierra. Tendría que hacerlo mas seguido. Lastima que no puedo, por esas malditas obligaciones. Pero ahora tengo que aprovechar esta semana. Aunque la pase con Toph…

Katara

Que lindo viajar al reino tierra, SOLA, sin el idiota principitipo mimado. Lastima que la pase con Toph…

**Notas de autoras:**** No se olviden de dejarnos review.**


	2. Chapter 2: incógnita

**Nota de autoras:**** perdonen por la falta de ortografía. Gracias a ****Marmariposa**** por poner ****review. Cambiamos el nombre por incógnitos por incógnita Bueno este fanfic se trata mas de Kataang****, esperamos que les guste.**

**Capitulo 2:** incógnita

Aang

Estaba terminando mi meditación. Era tan lindo y pacifico estar hay, viajando al reino tierra. Tendría que hacerlo mas seguido. Lastima que no puedo, por esas malditas obligaciones. Pero ahora tengo que aprovechar esta semana. Aunque la pase con Toph…

Katara

Que lindo viajar al reino tierra, SOLA, sin el idiota principito mimado. Lastima que la pase con Toph…

No quiero hacer esta parada en La Isla Kyoshi, es solo para perder tiempo. Pero como bajar del barco es obligatorio, voy comprar algunos regalos para mis padres y mi hermano. Ya que mi plan es ir a Omashu (ahí me quedo con la princesa Toph), después a Ba Sing Se (ahí me quedo con el Rey Kuei), y de ahí al Polo Norte (ahí me quedo con mi hermano Sokka) y por ultimo vuelvo al Polo Sur. Ojala sea con pareja. Que dijo es mi obligación traer a una pareja para que no me case con el principito de cuarta.

-Despues de unas horas-

Entrage la carta para mis padres, compre unos regalos y ya me estaba pasando la hora para que el barco sarte. Todo paso por haber escondido esa carta, ni siquiera se porque la escribi. pero aun la traigo conmigo

Por ir apresurada me choque con un chico

ten mas cuidado- dijimos yo y el lindo chico de ojos grises

lo lamento es que llego tarde-

disculpa pero yo tambien – dije yo y sigo corriendo

El lindo chico corría atrás mío.

"que lindo" pensé "lo mas lindo son sus ojos grises, su nariz perfecta, su boca... y su cara… y esa flecha en la frente" de repente volví a la realidad "Katara cálmate… ¡en que estas pensando! Es solo un chico… Un chico… EL chico… ¡el chico mas lindo que he visto en mi vida!

Después de unos minutos el chico lindo desaparece de mi vista. Todo vuelve a ser normal. Y también la hora. La hora de que el barco zarpe ya paso. Llegue tarde… Muy tarde. Ahora tenia que esperar al próximo barco que no llega en un mes.

-mi ropa- pienso- y ahora que me voy a poner. Y lo único que me queda es comprar ropa del Reino Tierra, odio el verde, el marrón y amarillo.

Voy a tratar de seguir escribiendo la carta, busco la carta en mi ropa, no esta

-¡la perdí!- dije

- se dice "lo perdí"- dije el chico lindo, que se acercaba cada ves mas a mi. Yo lo miro con cara de que esta ablando- porque perdiste el barco- explico rápidamente

- eso no perdí- dije- bueno si… pero no hablaba de eso.

-¿y que perdiste?

- Mm… una carta

- ahh, ¿queres que te lleve?

-¿A dónde?

- supongo que a Omashu, porque el barco se dirigía ahí

- igual no se puede el siguiente barco llega en un mes

- y quien dijo que íbamos en barco

-¿y quien te dijo que hay otra forma de viajar?

-Appa

-¿Appa?

-Yo te lo presento

Y entonces saca un silbato blanco con forma rara. Soplo pero no salio ningún sonido. Pero en seguida apareció un enorme animal, de color blando y una flecha marrón (como la del chico)

-el es Appa- dijo- Appa ella es… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-yo, yo soy ¡arg!

-amm, ¿eres?

-digamos que viajo en secreto así que…

-¿así que?

-viajo en incógnita

- y entonces ¿como te puede llamar?

-mi nombre es katara, pero no me preguntes ¿de donde soy?

-bueno, Appa ella es katara- y ahora se dirigía a mi - yo soy Aang ¿viajas con nosotros?

-¿es se seguro?

-Claro

-Mm…y voz vas a…

-Voy a ver a una amiga en Omashu, entonces ¿vas o no?

-mm, esta bien- dije insegura

-UNAS HORAS DESPUES-

Aang y yo viajábamos al reino tierra. Hablamos todo el viaje. Es muy gracioso, sabe mucho sobre todo el mundo. Le encanta viajar. Viajo a las Tribus agua, El reino Tierra y la Nacion del Fuego. Conose cada de detalle de los dos templos, los Templos Aire del Norte y del Sur. Me dijo que ama el Templo Aire del Sur, es el lugar donde él vive, desde niño juega "Balon Aire" y dice que es uno de los mejores. Estoy tan emosionada porque Aang dijo que cuando nos volviamos a ver me llevaria a conoser el Templo Aire del Norte, porque se encuentra en la parte mas remota del Reino Tierra y que vamos a ver uno de los campeonatos de Polo en Bisontes Voladores. En el Tempo Aire del Este conocio a Appa. Y tambien dijo que estaba pensando contruir otro Tempo. Un tempo distinto a los demas, en donde convivan hombres y mujeres. Su muyor atraccion por contruir un quinto Tempo es para que ellos, los nomadas aires, arman nuevas familias. Despues de un tiempo llegamos al reino Tierra.

Me dejo en la plaza principal, entrego una carta para mis padres. Compre regalos para ellos. Y ropa verde para mi. Si verde, odio el verde. Tarde varias horas. Después me dirigi al palacio donde vive Tohp .

-Por fin llegue- Pende

Toque el timbre…

Continuara

**Notas de autora:**** gracias por leer.**

**Adelantos:**

**Capitulo 3:**** Linda sorpresa**

**-ah- grite**

**-que haces voz acá**

**Notas de autoras:****No se olviden de dejarnos review.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Linda Sorpresa

**Nota de la autora: Lo lamento mucho pero me enfade con mi hermana y estoy haciendo yo sola el Fic. **

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Anna: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste esta capitulo**

**Mela: Gracias, trate de agradarle mas descripciones. Espero que te guste esta capitulo**

**Jenni: Estoy empezando a revisar los capítulos para no tener faltas de ortografía. Espero que te guste esta capitulo. Gracias por leer el fic**

**Avatargaire: Acá esta como lo pediste. Gracias por el fic. Espero que te guste esta capitulo**

**E1r8P1v9C9uG7a: Gracias por tu opinión. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Marmariposa: Aunque no dejaste un Review en el segundo capitulo, te agradezco por ser la primera en leer mi fic.**

**Amor Ciego**

**Capitulo 3:**** Linda sorpresa**

Katara

-ah- grite

-¿que haces voz acá?

**Horas antes…**

Después de viajar en Appa con Aang. No me gusta admitirlo pero extraño a Aang. Ese chico tiene ese "Nose que" que me gusta tanto. Bueno, en realidad quien no le gusta estar con Aang. Él es tan dulce, carismático, esa sonrisa que vuelve a cualquiera "loca", por decirlo de una manera. Es alguien muy especial. No puedo creer que allá alguien así en este mundo y mi padre allá elegido al principito de cuarta. Bueno tal vez a Aang lo vuelva a ver otra vez. O tal vez no. Moriría por estar unas horas más con él. Pero ahora me tengo que centrar en comprar ropa. Ya que todo mi ropa esta en el barco. Si, el barco que perdí. Pero gracias a eso conocí a Aang

Amo el azul. Pero en Omashu no hay azul. Hay verde. Bueno, en algún momento me voy a tener que comprar. Así que voy a decidir a entrar a alguna que otra tienda a comprar algunos vestidos verdes. Si verde. Porque tienen que ser verde.

**Tiendas Después…**

Compre muchos vestidos. No estuvo tan mal. El verde no es tan malo. Como puedo decir esto. Yo Odio el verde. Pero lo bueno es que también había muchas ropas de color amarillo. Y no tan solo VERDE. Por mala suerte yo llevaba un vestido verde!.

Ahora yo estaba afueras del castillo de Toph. Donde había varios bancos. Pero yo no estaba como siempre. No como princesa. Sino como una persona normal. Si, por fin alguien normal. Y era mejor que ser una princesa. Pero yo tengo un deber y lo tengo que cumplir. También casarme con el principito mimado de Zuko. Por los menos tengo 2 meses. En realidad, sacando cuenta nada mas me quedan un mes y quince días. Pero cinco de esos 2 meses fueron los mejores días de mi vida. En esos días conocí a Appa y Aang. El último es el que mas me gusta decir. Aang, Aang, Aang, Aang…

-Katara que te pasa- pensé- ¿te estas enamorando?

-Y a voz que te párese- dijo una voz a tras Mio. Era Toph. Al parecer no lo pensé. Lo dije!

-¿Tohp que estas asiendo acá?

- Eso me pregunto yo- dijo tan arrogante como siempre- este es la salida de mi palacio, no del tuyo

- Si ya lo se-dije- como no lo supiera- pensé – yo vine hacia acá desde el Polo Sur… A… - tenía tanta vergüenza de decirle que le vine a pedir un favor

- A…- Pregunto Toph, ya sin paciencia

- A pedirte un favor- Escupí con la voz un poco aguda

- Aja, esta conversación debería ser al revés-

-¿Por qué?

-Yo princesa ciega, voz la princesa del azúcar- llegue ase 20 minutos y ya empezó a bromear

-No me digas así

-Como quieras dulce princesa

-Toph! Deja de decirme así

-Esta bien, pero quiero saber a que viniste a Omashu

-MipadrequierequemecaseconelPrincipeZucoyonoquiero cosarmeconelymedijoque

tengodosmesesparaencontraraalguienqueyorealmentequ iera

-No te puedo ayudar

-¿Porque?

-Porque no te entiendo. O hablas bien. O no te ayudo

-Mi padre quiere que me case con el Príncipe Zuco. Yo no quiero casarme con el y me dijo que tengo dos meses para encontrar a alguien que yo realmente quiera

-¿Y yo en que te puedo ayudar?

-En encontrar a alguien que a mí me guste

-Tengo a alguien y no creo que tu papa se enfade porque es alguien importante. Es un amigo que lo conocí cuando era mas chica

-¡Qué bueno!- dije –buen intento Toph pero nadie se podrá comparar con Aang- pensé

-Y voz ya conociste a alguien en el viaje o en el Polo Sur-

-En el Polo Sur no encontré a nadie por eso vine para acá. Y en el viaje si encontré y me agrado mucho

-Bueno entonces entremos al palacio y hablemos

-Como hablábamos cuando éramos más chicas- dije muy emocionada

-Me párese bien

Cuando entramos al palacio nos dirigimos al jardín. En todos mis viajes que me dirigía a Omashu me gustaba estar en el jardín. Era todo tan colorido y lleno de flores, pero lo que mas me gustaba era el centro. En el centro había una hermosa fuente de piedra. Con aroma a jazmines. Yo me senté en una parte de la fuente donde podía tocar el agua. Y Toph se sentó a mi costado, para hacer nuestro juego. El juego consistía en que decíamos tres cosas al mismo tiempo sobre un mismo tema. En este caso sobre el chico que conocí en el viaje, Aang, y el chico que Toph conocía

-Las tres cosas van a ser: su mascota y el nombre, (eso cuenta como una porque es la misma cosa)- explico Toph- de que nación vine, y el nombre por ultimo

-Contamos hasta 3- y entonces las dos contamos 1… 2… 3…

-Bisonte Volador Appa, Nómada Aire y Aang- dijimos al mismo tiempo. No lo podía creer Toph dije que se llamaba Aang

-Que dijiste!?-Peguntamos al mismo tiempo

-Lo que escuchaste- Dijo Toph

-Cuando lo conociste?

-Cuando tenia 10 años, y voz?

-En el viaje, yo perdí el barco por haberme caído por culpa de él y después me trajo para acá

-Y de que te hablo?

- Hablamos todo el viaje. Es muy gracioso, sabe mucho sobre todo el mundo. Le encanta viajar. Viajo a las Tribus agua, El reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. Conoce cada de detalle de los dos templos, los Templos Aire del Norte y del Sur. Me dijo que ama el Templo Aire del Sur, es el lugar donde él vive, desde niño juega "Balón Aire" y dice que es uno de los mejores. Estoy tan emocionada porque Aang dijo que cuando nos volvíamos a ver me llevaría a conocer el Templo Aire del Nort.e, porque se encuentra en la parte mas remota del Reino Tierra y que vamos a ver uno de los campeonatos de Polo en Bisontes Voladores. En el Tempo Aire del Este conoció a Appa. Y también dijo que estaba pensando construir otro Tempo. Un tempo distinto a los demás, en donde convivan hombres y mujeres. Su mayor atracción por construir un quinto Tempo es para que ellos, los nómadas aires, armen nuevas familias. Después de un tiempo llegamos al reino Tierra.

Toph me miraba rara

-Ya entiendo

-entiendes que- dije

-Te enamoraste de Aang y lo mej…- no la deje seguir

- No estoy enamorada de nada mas me gusta estar con el. En realidad quien no le gusta estar con Aang. Es alguien muy especial. Él es tan dulce, esa sonrisa que vuelve a cualquiera "loca", por decirlo de una manera. Es alguien muy especial. Es alguien muy especial

-Y empezaste de nuevo, a mi no me gusta estar con el. Es tan… tan…-Toph no encontraba una palabra- tan… tan… como voz

-Toph no empieces

-Bueno esta bien ahora vuelvo, necesito algo de comer

-Recién terminaste de Desayunar, son las 9:00 de la mañana

-Quiero más desayuno

-Vas a encordar

-¿Que es engordar?

-Es lo que pasa cuando comes mucha comida

-Engordar suena asombroso, ¡vamos a engordar!- Dijo Toph con emoción

-Hase lo que quieras. Si te dijo algo no lo vas a hacer

-Tenes mucha razón

Cuando Toph se fue metí los pies en el agua. Estaba relajada, que no sentí y no sentiría a nadie entrar al jardín. Sino me hablan, claro. Pasaron varios minutos. Derepente sentí que alguien me enjugaba. Y entonces, me caí dentro de la fuente.

-ah- grite

Alguien me di la mano para poder salir de la fuente

-¿que haces voz acá?- me pregunto. Yo no puede reaccionar por unos minuto, porque estar debajo del agua sin haber tomado aire, no es fácil. El otro "porque" no puede era que no podía creer que él estaba hay. Lo puede volver. Y no podía creer que fuere él. Si. Era él. Nada más ni nada menos que Aang

-Yo… yo…- no me salían las palabras, esta va tan concertado en la escena: él me saco de la fuente con una de sus manos. Y con la otra me agarba de la cintura. Yo toda mojada, mojándolo a él. Y mi boca a centímetros de la suya.

-Voz- Me ayudo

-Eso debería preguntarte

-Yo vengo a ver una amiga. ¿Y voz que haces acá?

-También vengo a ver a una amiga

-Me gusta verte vestida de color verde- no puedo creer lo que dijo, dijo que le gustaba como me quedaba el verde- Y… disculpa a Momo

-¿Momo?

-Mi lémur-murciélago

-Ahh… ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-No te creo

**Nota de la autora: lamento haber puesto las mismas descripciones. Pero lo hice porque no se me ocurría nada más.**

**Les cuento algo sobre el próximo capitulo, porque no se me ocurren adelantos. Lo que pienso hacer es un capitulo dedicada a Aang. Y que no sea tanto de katara. Voy hacer desde que dejo a Katara en la plaza, hasta que la volvía a ver en la casa de Toph. Gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen review. Si quieren que cambie o agregué algo díganmelo por medio de los review.**


End file.
